24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Rook/Forbidden characters 2
Recommendation File:8x20-civilian.jpg|"Sliped to his death" File:debrief-ctu-agent.JPG|Ryan's partner File:7x12-ss-agent1.jpg|SS agent stabbed in the back File:7x23-airport-cop-partner.jpg|Partner always dies File:7x12-SSagent2.jpg|Elite of United States Stoneface Service File:8x18-SS-agent.jpg|Just got a facial paralysis I think the guy is certainly notable. And I want to recommend other FC but I don't have clear pictures The stupid hostage tried use his cellphone but killed by Anton's terrorists in Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am. The flamethrower terrorist in Day 5: 4:00pm-5:00pm. ( The actor portrayed him might also portrayed Agent McCullough ) The police officers killed by Bierko's henchmen in Day 5: 9:00pm-10:00pm. The Wilshire gas company engineer killed by Mikhail in Day 5: 9:00pm-10:00pm. Much appreciated if you can check these out. --William.Y.Fremont 07:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) : I definitely will. Recommendations like these are very much appreciated, you always have good ones in mind! The murdered cops and the dude who slipped I am unsure about, but I'm pretty certain all the others will turn up. (Related note, please remember the image policy- to type the Fairuse tag and episode category - when you upload pics, thanks bud!) 15:24, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Shit I always forget. Add'em now. --William.Y.Fremont 15:35, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: The partner of Bob Peluso's killer I won't be adding because he's too much in the background, both visually and in terms of importance. Most of the others are quite good though, and you can see I already added the airport hostage from Day 5 you pointed out. 13:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Just added the slain agent. I went and watched the episode again and damn, that guy had a lot of time on camera! As a side note, don't feel you have to add images for any ideas in the future unless you really want to, that's often something I take on myself to do anyways. Do you want to keep any rejections (like the airport cop) for your own user work or just have em deleted? 18:11, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh and the Stoneface Agent you just added is Chris Gann, which is a great find. 18:35, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : It took awhile but I just added the facial paralysis agent. Thanks William! Make another thread if you have some more in mind. 18:07, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Cabal operative Hey dude, what do you think about Randall Archer for operative 0? I think his imdb pics sell the likeness a bit better, hairline-wise--Acer4666 22:08, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : Wow. It's very strange looking at the picture of the terminal separatist on one hand, and Operative Zero on the other hand. They don't seem to be the same guy at all. But like you said, those IMDB pics make a pretty clear case that it is the same man. This is very impressive work, and I love how the community is going nuts discovering things like this! (Now I'm holding my breath for the day someone figures out who played Robert Joseph... hint, hint...) 23:49, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I have had a look for Robert Joseph, just to complete your collection of bluetoothers! I know you have contacted Jeff Brockton on facebook, and maybe haven't had a reply - can I ask if you have contacted Carl Gilliard at all? I was about to send him a friendly message about it, but I guess if you already have contacted him maybe I'll just leave him alone.--Acer4666 23:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : Yep unfortunately Mr Brockton never replied to the message I sent (I don't blame em... as polite and direct as I can be, I can certainly understand how odd such questions may seem to some of those fellows). I don't have any record or memory of contacting Mr Gilliard, however, so if you'd like to give that a shot go for it... I hope you get good results! 04:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Unfortunately, he couldn't remember!--Acer4666 23:47, May 13, 2011 (UTC) The Bierko goon who Tim Rooney kills is a classic forbidden character. Nfl392 17:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Forbidden character identified? Hey, I'm not 100% sure, but I think I saw your creeped-out bystander on an episode of Law & Order today. The episode was titled "Monster" and the character is Owen Stokes, played by a guy called Ray (or Raymond) Anthony Thomas (see IMDb page here). Pretty much a small role, and there's not much on his IMDb page, but I started Googling his name and found this pictures/websites (see right side of picture, scroll down, imagine him NOT smiling, scroll down). Like I said, not sure, but as soon as I saw him in the episode, I was pretty sure it was him. Let's see if we can verify that. Thief12 18:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :WOW, you gotta be right about that! I hope we can verify it somehow. I can help ;) --Station7 19:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I think you're on to something there. The face is strongly similar—although I'm not confident enough to post him as the performer on the episode guide or on my user page yet. By any chance Thief did you write him? 20:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I couldn't find an e-mail in those pages. Did you? If you did, I can write him. Thief12 21:05, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Nope, not yet. It's hard to contact some of these guys... 16:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hero flight passenger I think he muttered "Oh my god" when Jack took Sue hostage, which made him eligible for an entry of unnamed civilians. But i'm not 100% sure about that. --William 09:18, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Season 5 prequel drivers Hey, on the making-0f for the Season 5 prequel (which I found on the internet today) you see the stuntmen that play Jack and the BMW driver (pic here). I'm pretty confident they're played by Jimmy N. Roberts and Henry Kingi, Sr., respectively. Shame you don't see who plays the biker dude...--Acer4666 (talk) 11:11, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : Was it on the Making a Scene - Season 5 Prequel? I feel like you, if left to your means, will eventually find out the name of every face that was ever on the camera lol. (On an entirely different note, I want to add your Natalia submariner deaths to the Deaths on 24 page soon. Is my memory correct that you had pics somewhere, or there was more information on another post besides the post on Talk:Deaths_on_24? If I'm mistaken, don't add anything extra, I just wanted to review whatever you had already made available.) 18:07, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :: Haha if only! Yeah it was from that feature, I saw it online. I'm sure henry kingi is visible ducking away from the car crash at the start of season 7 premiere - I think he does stunt driving and then gets little cameos nearby. Also, I no longer think Jack's double is Jimmy N. Roberts, I think it looks more like Erik Stabenau, who was Kiefer's double, (the long hair was throwing me off). :: I think that post about the deaths was all - although William's spots of the guy at the Jean Smart credit and when Bierko falls down dead I missed. If you verify, check out those two and make sure they can't be the same as earlier deaths - the guy when Bierko falls is just a pair of black-trousered legs so that might be a repeat of an earlier corpse.--Acer4666 (talk) 21:05, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Slain SS agent here is a link to a head shot of Jimmy Halty, a Stunts Unlimited performer - and although the head shot seems to be taken a while ago, and probably has photoshoot make up on, you can still see the mole just to the right of his nose, and other features which make me think he played the slain SS agent. Any thoughts?--Acer4666 (talk) 10:47, July 25, 2013 (UTC)